The Time Turner
by JumpGirl42
Summary: Two friend on a road trip are launched to the eighteenth century. How on earth will a history loving girl and her not so interested friend survive. Please read and review! COMPLETED!
1. The Two Friends

I decided to write another story about The Patriot as well. And don't worry I will still continue on with the other one.

* * *

The Time Turner

Elizabeth Braden and her friend Catherine Okano talked as they explored Charleston, South Carolina. Elizabeth and Catherine had decided to take a trip to historical places on the east coast once they had graduated form high school. They both wanted to start from Virginia and make their way down. Now that they were nearing the end of their trip they wanted to see a place that they thought rather interesting.

" Hey Beth. Isn't this part of a movie?" Cat asked her friend.

" Yeah, they used this in The Patriot remember?" Beth said.

" Right which movie was that again?" Cat asked nervously.

" Cat! I thought you said you'd watch that before we went on our trip." Beth scolded.

" I did! But I skipped all the boring parts, like that one part where they were in some town at a stupid meeting." Cat said.

" Cat, the town is where we are right now." Beth sighed.

" Oh, right. Sorry but I don't like Mel Gibson movies." Cat said.

" Fine, but don't bug me if you don't understand something." Beth sighed.

They turned a corner and found themselves behind an abandoned building. Elizabeth saw the building and gasped.

" This is Aunt Charlotte's house!" She cried.

" Who?" Cat asked.

" She was Mel Gibson's sister-in-law." Beth said.

They found a door on the back and Elizabeth set her hand on the handle.

" I wonder if it's open." She said turning the handle.

The door swung open and the girls peered inside.

" Is it safe to go in?" Catherine asked.

Elizabeth stepped inside and Cat followed. The two of them looked around. Furniture was covered and several dust-covered tables lay in the room. Suddenly the door slammed shut. Catherine raced over to the door.

" It's locked!" Elizabeth was about to help her when suddenly a gust of wind blew through the room and it began to spin. They screamed as they were tossed around. Suddenly color began to pour back into the room and the spinning stopped. They collapsed and saw no more.

* * *

Hey let me know if you like it. 


	2. Getting There

Here's my second chapter.

* * *

Ch 2

Elizabeth was the first to awaken from her unconscious state. She felt rather uncomfortable in her clothes the false hips kept- she thought for a minute. False hips? Since when did she wear false hips? She looked at her clothes and groaned.

" NO!" she cried when she saw a brocade gown.

She looked around and saw the surroundings much as they had been when they had entered the house earlier. But she did not hear cars or the commotion of the average twenty-first century. She heard some sounds and several horses. Then a loud booming noise sounded at the front door. Someone was trying to break down the door. Quickly she dropped to the floor in a mock faint.

The door collapsed to the ground and people rushed in.

" Check the rooms!" someone commanded in a British accent.

She heard footsteps and closed her eyes praying for a miracle.

" My god!" someone gasped.

" Get the general!" they ordered.

" What is going on here!" A man asked.

" General O'Hara! We found two women." A younger man said.

" Very good Captain Roberts." O'Hara said.

He stepped over to them and felt for their pulse.

" Well they are still alive, someone get them out of here and to Fort Carolina." He ordered.

Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly. She acted as though she didn't know where she was.

" Where am I?" She asked.

" Wait one of them has woken up." O'Hara said.

" Are you alright?" He asked her helping her up.

" I-I think so. Where am I?" She asked again.

" Charlestown, South Carolina, miss." He said.

" Do you have a name?" He asked.

" Elizabeth Braden- Oh my God!" She gasped looking over at Catherine.

" Catherine!" She cried rushing over t her friend.

Catherine had received a large gash to her forehead and was still unconscious.

" Let's get you to a safer place and we will administer medical to your friend." O'Hara said placing his arm around her shoulder. Elizabeth nodded as he led her out.

Things were going to be interesting.

* * *

Please review.


	3. Welcome to the Eighteenth Century

Here's chapter 3 for time turners.

* * *

Ch 3

Elizabeth sat next to General O'Hara as they rode to fort Carolina in a carriage. Catherine lay across from them on the seat.

" Where are you from Miss Braden?" He asked.

" I was from the west coast, my parents are dead." She said.

" Oh, I'm sorry." He apologized.

" It's alright general, they are in a better place now." She said acting as though it broke her heart to say it. Duh! Of course her parents were alive, but she wasn't about to tell him her mother was a doctor and her father a computer engineer. It would probably make her seem weirder than she already was.

" So are you two sisters?" He asked.

" No, just best friends." She replied looking worriedly at Catherine.

" I can assure you Miss Braden your friend is in good hands." O'Hara said turning to her.

" That's not what worries me General. It's just Catherine is different, not in a bad way just that she is what you would consider, unlady like." Elizabeth said.

" Oh." O'Hara said not pushing the matter forward.

" She broke her arm when she was six trying to climb up a tree at her cousin's wedding." She said.

O'Hara nodded and looked at Catherine who had stirred a bit.

" I think your friend is waking up." He said.

Catherine opened her eyes and looked around and screamed when she saw O'Hara.

" Cat! Catherine! Calm down I'm here alright." Elizabeth said.

When she finally stopped yelling Catherine wouldn't stop talking.

" Why am I here with this freak show of George Washingtons!" She exclaimed.

" Cat they are British." Elizabeth hissed.

Something clicked in Cat's mind and she immediately wanted to take back everything.

" Hehe, sorry, I mistook you for one of those lousy Patriots. Obviously you aren't wearing a blue uniform." Cat laughed uneasily.

" Cat, watch it. Elizabeth said.

" Um. General this is Miss Catherine Okano," Elizabeth sighed.

" Hey, Beth when's lunch I feel like eating a Whopper Jr." Cat said.

Elizabeth head in her hands, and sighed.

" We are near a Burger King right?" Cat asked.

" Cat this is 1777, we're back in time." Beth said.

Cat looked at her and her eyes went wide.

" No, no we are not in the eighteenth century. I can't be in the eighteenth century! I have a hair appointment next week and I'm going out on a date with Kyle! A date with Kyle Anderson, Beth! I don't even have my cell phone with me! And I don't have anyone to feed my fish!" She shrieked.

" Catherine calm down." Elizabeth said.

O'Hara sat in the corner watching the girls cautiously.

" General could you hand me the bag right there." Elizabeth asked.

He picked up the bag and handed it to her.

" Here have a breath mint." Beth said handing an Altoid to Cat.

" I wanna go home I knew this trip was a bad idea!" Cat wailed.

Elizabeth moved to the other side and gave Cat a hug.

" I think I'm okay." Cat sniffled.

" I think your going to be alright too." Beth said.

" Beth?" Cat asked

" Yes?"

" I hope Tom, doesn't go in my room because when I get back the first thing I'm gonna do is pulverize him." Cat laughed.

* * *

Aww! Best friends are always comforting


	4. Rock,Paper, Scissors

Hey! I'm going to try and make this as historical as the movie. But if you just a note the movie has a lot of things historically incorrect and I'm talking major historical inaccuracies. I'm a real movie critic so I'm sorry if you hate that note.

* * *

Ch 4 

While Elizabeth had calmed down Cat, O'Hara had become preoccupied with the beautiful green landscape. This truly was a beautiful country and everything here grew. It would be a shame to have to lose the colonies. He really hoped he could move here after they had won the war, settle down and start a family. He daydreamed as the carriage drew nearer to the fort.

" Hey! You cheated!" Cat cried

She was playing some hand game. They kept saying something a long the line of 'Rock, Paper, and Scissors.' O'Hara turned to them annoyed at being brought out of his thoughts with their little game.

" Ladies, would you mind I was-" He was cut off when Elizabeth turned toward him smiling. Her blue eyes sparkling as he gaped like a fish.

" Would you care to join us general?" She asked.

He didn't want to sound rude, so he nodded and moved closer to them.

" We're playing, Rock, Paper Scissors." Cat said.

" How do you play?" He asked.

" Well, first, rock beats scissors. Then scissors beats paper, and paper beats rock." Elizabeth explained.

He still looked uncertain so they showed him.

" Here, watch." They played once again.

" Get it now, Colonel?" Cat asked.

" General, Cat." Elizabeth corrected.

O'Hara gave a weak nod and they began to play again. O'Hara began get a hang of it and he began to actually beat Cat.

" Hey! That's not fair!" She snapped.

O'Hara looked over at Elizabeth who had agreed to play the winner of the match.

Then suddenly O'Hara had Paper and Cat had rock.

" Whoa! General, you just beat the fifth-grade playground champion!" Elizabeth said in disbelief. No one had ever beaten Cat in a fair game.

" He- I- that's not possible!" Cat stuttered.

" He beat you in a fair match Cat, I'm sorry." Elizabeth sympathized.

Cat went and pouted in the corner of the carriage.

" Okay. Prepare to surrender your title General." Elizabeth grinned evilly.

They began their final round that would determine the overall winner. She had begun to beat him when he had begun to catch up. She finally fell into the trap that Cat had. He had covered her rock with paper she froze when his hand touched her's. Then O'Hara looked out the window and spotted a large building in the distance.

" Ah, ladies we are reaching our destination." He said quickly removing his hand form Elizabeth's.

" There it is Fort Carolina."

* * *

I hope you like that chapter! 


	5. Colonel Tavington

Hey there! It seems people like this story more than the sequel to Happily Ever After. So if you want me to continue the sequel let me know. I updated it as well.

* * *

Ch 5

Cat looked at the huge building looming in the background.

"You guys can stop being weird now, okay?" Cat said noticing Elizabeth still conversing with O'Hara.

" Weird, Miss Okano?" O'Hara asked ending his conversation with Beth.

" For starters you can stop being so fricken polite every time you address me! Secondly it's Catherine or Cat okay! And lastly I HATE THIS STUPID DRESS! " She screamed.

The carriage had stopped just as she had finished yelling her head off and in front of the carriage stood another man looking just like O'Hara but was obviously older and more dignified.

" O'Hara I thought you would be back-Who are these women?" He demanded.

" My Lord these two ladies were found in an abandoned house; as you can see one is injured horribly and needs medical attention." O'Hara said nervously. Cat tried to protest when Elizabeth covered her mouth with her hand.

The man looked at Elizabethoddly and nodded when she smiled sweetly.

" Very well, have them cared for and brought to my office," He was turning to leave when a man in a different uniform rode up.

" My Lord, the dragoons need-" He was cut off by the His Lordship.

" Colonel Tavington, The dragoons are in your charge what do they need now?" He asked impatiently.

" They requested that we might have use of the field for drills." He said. He obviously didn't like the other man.

" Very well, but I don't see the reasoning- they're brutal enough as is." His Lordship sighed.

" Thank you My Lord." And with that the Colonel rode off. The Lord General rode off in the opposite direction.

" Who was that?" Cat asked interested in the handsome Colonel as O'Hara closed the door to the Carriage.

" Colonel Tavington." O'Hara answered bitterly.

" Cat, your date with Kyle-" Elizabeth tired to remind Cat knowing how she always switched her boyfriends.

" Forget Kyle, I'm going for Jason!" She said excitedly.

" Pardon me asking, but who is Jason?" O'Hara sked puzzeled.

" Her favorite actor and dream boyfriend." Elizabeth sighed rolling her eyes.

" Well, we should let you two get cleaned up." he said.

* * *

They had been escorted to a room and were give new dresses. But before then they had been given corsets.

Maids had been sent to help them dress and they pulled the strings tightly.

" Omigod!" Cat said in one painful gasp.

" Get used to it Cat." Elizabeth said.

" I wanna go home Beth." She whined.

" Catherine Meredith Okano!" Elizabeth snapped, Cat cringed at the sound of her name.

" Don't say that name! I hate my name!"

" Hey! Suck it up!" Elizabeth snapped.

" What?" Cat asked.

" Your stomach suck it in, it doesn't hurt as bad. Remember dance class? Tuck your ribs in rather." Elizabeth said.

Cat did as she was told and stopped complaining.

They finished dressing, Cat ended up with a lovely lavender dress accenting her light amethyst, gray eyes and black hair.

" Wow, that's nice!" Cat complimented looking at Elizabeth's powder blue gown. They had their hair done and looked like princesses, in Elizabeth's opinion.

" I look like a sophisticated Barbie doll." Cat smiled.

" Alright, let's go and find General O'Hara." Elizabeth said walking ahead of Cat. Elizabeth was talking and walking so fast, she didn't notice that Cat had wandered off.

* * *

Cat looked around in a completely different hallway and wasn't paying attention to where she was walking she bumped into someone and looked up to see Colonel Tavington.

* * *

Omg what will happen to Cat?


	6. The Fight

Here's a note for those who read all of my stories. I'm going to be gone for a week so I probably won't be updating my stories so don't think that I've left the stories.

* * *

Ch 6

Cat froze when she saw the colonel look at her suspiciously. Her heart began to race and she opened her mouth t speak but made no sound. She was simply in awe of seeing him in person.

" Sorry," She squeaked out finally.

" Watch where you're going next time." He walked away.

" Damn colonials." He muttered.

That really mad her mad, she wasn't about to let him go.

" Hey, buddy! I'M NOT A DAMN COLONIAL!" She snapped.

The Colonel turned around at being addressed so rudely and by a woman for that matter.

" Madam, do you know who I am." He asked darkly.

" No, and frankly I don't care, after I kick the crap out of you." She said.

" Excuse me?" He asked looming over her.

" You heard me you- you oversized Christmas Elf!" She cried.

" For someone in such fine clothes you're acting worse than a common whore." He said.

" Me! What about the Damn colonials? Hmm? I think you're acting a bit like my younger brother. Getting in my face well, grow up **dude."** She said**.

* * *

**

Meanwhile Elizabeth had noticed Cat's disappearance and went to go and look for her friend. It didn't take long to find her when she heard all the yelling. She rushed down the hallway to find Cat screaming her head off and Tavington on the edge of slapping her.

" Oh my God! WOULD YOU TWO STOP YELLING AT EACH OTHER!" she yelled above the noise.

The two turned around shocked.

" Cat we were supposed to be in Cornwallis's office ten minutes ago!" She exclaimed.

" Oh sorry-We're not finished yet." Cat snapped at Tavington.

" Fine. Damn Colonial." He said.

* * *

Elizabeth had to literally drag Cat down the hallway to where O'Hara was standing.

" Where have you been?" He demanded.

" Oh I'm terribly sorry, we got lost." Elizabeth said using her feminine charm once again.

"That's fine." He said

" Thank you." Beth said flashing her perfect smile at him he blushed a little bit and opened the door for them following them in.

* * *


	7. Knowledge is Power!

Hey I know I updated my stories yesterday but I wanted to get as many Chapters done before I leave.

Ch 7

O'Hara had let the two ladies in and they were formally introduced.

" My Lord this is Miss Catherine Okano and Miss Elizabeth Braden." O'Hara said.

" Ladies this is Lord General Cornwallis." O'Hara said.

" Yes, O'Hara, welcome to Fort Carolina." Cornwallis said.

" Well if you don't remember you were found in an abandoned house in Charlestown and were found by his Majesty's soldiers." Cornwallis said.

Cat played along while O'Hara stood quietly behind Elizabeth as if they were a married couple. Cat thought O'Hara was some annoying jerk that was hitting on her best friend.

" Miss Okano, I suspect that you two want separate rooms?" Cornwallis asked.

" Well, alright." She said.

" My Lord what will we be doing here, do you want us to clean, cook-" Elizabeth was cut off by Cornwallis.

" Nonsense! I won't have any of it! You may stay here it's safer than any where else in the colonies." He said.

They stood to leave and were once again escorted out by O'Hara.

" Miss Braden I was wondering if you would like a tour of the grounds?" He asked Elizabeth.

She looked at Cat for approval. Cat rolled her eyes and nodded, Elizabeth took O'Hara's arm and walked happily outside.

" I can't believe she likes him." Cat said to herself.

She turned around and bumped into Tavington.

" Well, well, well. Is it not the Damn Colonial that threatened to teach me a lesson?" He sneered. But he wasn't alone this time another stockier man stood behind him as well a taller man.

" Well, maybe if you hadn't called me a 'Damn Colonial' you and I wouldn't be in this position." She said.

" Yes well you see, as much as you may be a Loyalist, you sure act like a Patriot." He said.

" Ha! Me a Patriot, I wouldn't be so smug sir. You may lose to them after all." She scoffed.

" Are you suggesting treason?" He threatened.

" No, but if you keep treating people this way, Karma is so gonna kick you in the ass." And with that she turned and walked away.

The two men behind him were speechless. Where did she learn to talk like that? She had just told off their commander and stumped him!

" Sir-" Bordon started.

" Don't say a word Bordon." He hissed and stormed after her.

He caught up with her in the middle of the hallway and turned her around sharply.

" You think you're so smart don't you." He snapped.

" I don't think I'm smart Colonel, I know so," She snapped back.

" Right let's see how smart you really are then." He couldn't very well hurt her he'd never here the end of it so he decided to go with knowledge.

" What's the hardest mathematical problem you can think of?" he asked.

" The Pythagorean theorem." She answered going easy on him. Math was always her best subject.

He frowned and continued.

" If you can answer my questions and beat my answers then I will never bother you again." He said.

" Fine by me." She smiled.

" What's the longest word you know?" she asked.

" Cornwallis?" He asked knowing he was going to get the wrong answer, he was going to lose.

" Try, pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicavolcanoconiosis!" She laughed.

" Well-" He was really upset right now. There was no ending to this nightmare of a woman with her never-ending knowledge.

" Are we done yet? I have to fix my hair," She said looking at her nails.

" Fine, you win." He said frustrated.

" Good day colonel." And she started to walk away.

" Wait. What's your name?" he asked.

" Funny you should ask. My friend was screaming it at us fifteen minutes ago." Cat said.

" Just answer the question." He said impatiently.

" Catherine." She replied as her figure moved down the hallway.

He nodded and left her alone for the rest of the day.

* * *

Okay that's probably going to be the last chapter for a while.


	8. BFF

Hey! I'm going to write one last chapter before I go!

* * *

Ch 8

Cat had waited for an hour and finally gave up waiting for Beth. She decided that he was now going to listen to her Green Day c.d. when se realized that she didn't have it.

" I want to go back home!" She groaned.

Then she heard voices outside her door and pressed her ear t the heavy wooden barrier. She could make out the voices of Elizabeth and O'Hara.

* * *

'_Um thank you for the tour General'_

_'Your welcome Miss Braden,'_

Cat laughed to her self and continued listening.

_'Please General it's Elizabeth.'_

_'Charles, you can call me Charles.'_

_'Very well then, I must get back to Catherine.'_

_'I would like to ask you to dinner tonight,'

* * *

_

'Eww!' Cat thought. She was already on a first name basis? And now he had asked her to dinner.

* * *

_'I should like that'

* * *

_

She finished talking to him and suddenly the door swung open. Cat had sprung back to her seat with an elegant quickness, which had earned her the nickname. It had just fit her name and her ability to act well, like a Cat.

Elizabeth stepped in the room and smirked at Cat.

" Cat I know you were listening." She said.

Cat looked up from the book she was holding upside-down.

" What? I wasn't listening!" She exclaimed.

Elizabeth stepped over to her and flipped the book around.

" Sure."

" Fine, I was only listening because I care about you and I don't like, _Charles._"

Cat said sarcastically.

" Listen, what goes on between me and Charles is none of your business." Elizabeth snapped.

" Wanna bet?" Cat asked getting up.

" No, so just keep your ears to yourself." Elizabeth snapped angrily.

" What happened to 'Best Friends Forever'?" Cat demanded.

" Well I guess one of the friends had to go and ruin it." Elizabeth hissed.

" Alright then, good luck." Cat said sarcastically.

" Hey, don't get mad at me because you can't commit to one guy!"

Cat looked up sharply.

" And the fact that you have bitter feelings because your boyfriend asked me to the senior prom!" Elizabeth cried.

Cat looked at her tears forming.

" What? That was you! He asked you not Christina?" Cat asked hurt.

Elizabeth immediately wanted to take back everything she had said.

" So did you sleep with him too! Have you been stealing all my boyfriends from me? Are you the reason I don't have a boyfriend?" Cat demanded.

" Cat I-I" Beth started feeling completely horrible.

" I Hate You, just get out okay!" Cat yelled tears streaming down her face.

Elizabeth stood there wanting to tell her how sorry she was.

" GET OUT!" Cat screamed shoving her out and slamming the door in her face.

* * *

Elizabeth looked down and slowly walked away. Cat looked out the window and broke down. She couldn't believe it was Elizabeth Mark had asked to the prom. While she was at home cursing Christina Abbot her best friend was with her boyfriend.

" I'll never forgive her for this." Cat vowed.

She looked at the hills in the distance and saw a bunch of red and green coats in the back.

" Maybe I can survive here." She thought while her thoughts gently drifted to the Colonel.

* * *


	9. Memories and Secrets

Sorry for the long delay, after a week of being sick and missing out on some events with my family, I can finally write more chapters. Okay I apologize to those of you who may or may not like the argument between Cat and Beth. But most friends get in a fight sometime.

* * *

Ch 9 

Elizabeth had felt totally bummed out on what she and Cat had just done. She should have kept her mouth shut and never have gotten angry at Cat in the first place. Cat, as always was just looking out for Beth, making sure she didn't get hurt. But did she really have to take it as far as to press her ears against the door? Beth turned right and went into her own room. She looked at the bag she had carried in with her and walked over to it.

It was the bag Cat had given her for a Christmas present. She brushed her fingers over the badly embroidered and misspelled, Best Friends Forever.

" Damn it! I should have just told him no!" Beth cursed.

She remembered it like it was yesterday.

' Hey Beth, um I was wondering if you'd go to the prom with me?' Mark had asked.

* * *

_Elizabeth turned around from her locker and looked at him in shock._

_' Me you want to take me to the prom?'_

_' Well Cat is sick and it would be nice to go with someone.'_

_Elizabeth looked at him in confusion._

_' What? Cat isn't sick I just saw her yesterday!'_

_Mark shuffled his feet nervously, boy what Cat would do to him if she caught him asking out her best friend._

_' Well it was really sudden.'_

_' Mark, she was at lunch today.' Beth stated._

_' Fine, you know what! I only asked her to the dance last year because I felt bad for her! I like you Beth, not Cat and she's just going to have to live with that.'_

_Elizabeth shook her head slowly._

_' No. I'm not going to the prom with you! Cat is my best friend, and I can't believe you would even think of talking to me, you-you-Jerk!' Beth snapped._

_' Beth please, I think your wonderful, and pretty and I promise Cat will never find out.' He said stroking the hair out of her face._

_She always kind of had a thing for Mark, now he was offering her paradise and she couldn't take it. She took a deep breath as thought ran through her mind._

_' Are you sure she won't find out.' She sighed._

_' Cross my heart'_

_

* * *

_

Elizabeth had now regretted ever liking him. It was her fault, how many times had her parents told her about peer pressure. She missed her parents, and her younger sister Carrie. Carrie was only ten but she was going down the same path that Beth had gone down.

Suddenly someone knocked on her door, Elizabeth looked down at her dress and noticed tear stains. Had she been crying? She quickly wiped away her tears and opened the door.

Charles was standing at the door with a few flowers. He noticed her puffy red eyes and immediately went into British Gentlemen action.

" Dear me! Are you alright, Elizabeth?" He asked handing her a handkerchief and leading her over to the love seat in the bedroom.

He sat next to her as she wiped fresh tears from her blue eyes.

" What happened?" He asked.

Elizabeth only cried harder, and O'Hara had to get her another handkerchief, the other one was getting soaked.

" Cat hates me, and I don't think I can eat dinner with you tonight, I'm not in the least bit ready or presentable at the officers' table." She said drying her eyes.

" You don't have to, we could eat here." He said.

" In my room? But why? I'm a wreck right now and I-I"

He cut her off by kissing her softly and swiftly. Beth immediately stopped crying and looked up at him.

" I'm sorry-"

She kissed him back passionately and he though startled kissed her back. If only they had remembered to close the door, maybe they would have noticed Tavington back from his drills standing in the doorway smirking with his new info.

' So O'Hara is courting a Damn Colonial,' He thought.

* * *

uh oh, long chapter- fingers tired. 


	10. Reverse Psycology

Hey Moonstone Cat has written a story about time travel too. I think you guys should check it out.

* * *

Ch 10 

Cat was sitting in her room looking at herself in the mirror. Was she that bad? She looked at her face again. Elizabeth was always the pretty one; she was always Elizabeth's friend, nothing more. She always thought of herself as an okay person. But Beth had just confirmed her worst fears. She would always be second best, nothing more than a shadow walking behind Elizabeth. Cat stood up and decided that she needed a good night's rest to clear her mind of all her troubles.

* * *

The next day Cat awoke with a determination to make things better. A maid was sent in to help her dress. 

" Would you like to pick out your gown miss?" The woman asked.

Cat couldn't decide so the maid suggested a nice flowing blue green dress with lace accents. It was really a nice dress. Cat ate her breakfast and decided to take a stroll in the gardens. She looked across to the river and took a seat on a bench.

" No, pollution, no parents and best of all no little brothers." She grinned.

" And what about Damn Colonists." A voice said behind her.

She bit her lip and cursed herself as she turned around.

" Colonel, I don't remember that I asked for your opinion." She snapped.

" Whether you wanted it or not I gave it to you." He said.

She looked up at him sharply.

" Oh, well excuse me."

He smirked before sitting down next to her.

" What do you want?" She asked frustrated that he happened to follow her everywhere.

" I just wanted to say that, you are incredibly skilled and you are smarter than anyone else here." He said.

" You're welcome." She said getting up to move. She thought he was rather hot, but she wasn't about to get caught up in another relationship. He stood up to move and finally she just gave up.

" Do you want to go-?" They both said at the same time.

" You first." She said.

" Would you like to go on a walk?" He asked

" Well, uh. I was going to ask you the same thing." She said.

Tavington gave her a strange look before they continued. He gave her a simple tour of the gardens and for once during his time at Fort Carolina he gave a genuine smile.

He was really enjoying his time with Cat as she explained her family and her father's side, which happened to be Japanese. He gave some background on himself as they carried on. They were further down when Bordon came running up to them.

" Sir! Where have you been we were supposed to go on a raid today!" He said.

Tavington froze.

" I'll have to finish our walk later." He said.

Cat knew exactly where he was going with the raids eventually it would lead to the deaths of Thomas and Gabriel As well as his own. He was about to kiss her hand before he left when she pulled him to her and crushed her lips against his. He was utterly shocked by her forwardness. Bordon was at a loss for words he simply stared at them.

Tavington broke it off and glared at her.

" What the hell do you think you're doing!" He snapped.

" That's just incase you don't come back, I want to let you know that you're okay." She smiled.

" Great just what I need." He frowned walking away with Bordon.

" Buh Bye!" She Cried.

That would keep him away. Oh the joys of reverse psychology.

* * *

Strange? yes I know 


	11. AN

Hi! To all of my reviewers and people who just like to read fanfiction I want to say thanks for all of your support and ideas you've shared with me for my five stories. I will still try to write more but with the eighth grade requirements I probably won't be able to write as many chapters as I wish. I just wanted to let you know so that you won't think I've decided to leave you hanging. And I was just wondering, does anyone know what happened to obsessed-1 and Penelope-Lane? Thanks for reading. If you have any thoughts, just review this and let me know.

Charlotte Norrington(I promise I won't be gone forever)


	12. Mary Poppins and Friends

Thank you to the people who have been reviewing and If this story does not seem realistic well, all I have to say is I have a very creative and often insane mind which I have to say gives me weird ideas.

* * *

Ch 11

Elizabeth had seen little of Charles since their evening meal three days ago. Had she over done it on the kissing? She had felt that was the reason for her depression. Then again she and Cat had not made up yet and she was stressing over how she would make it home. Sighing she reached for the bag Cat made her and opened it. She looked into the black cloth and made a wish. She and Cat had a game that the bag was like Mary Poppins' bag and they could reach inside and pull out whatever they wanted. All they had to do was make a wish.

Elizabeth wished she could have her stuffed rabbit, Duffy. She would still hug him whenever she was sad or depressed. Suddenly she felt the familiar worn velvet fabric and she pulled the rabbit out of the bag.

" No way." She gasped. She had to tell Cat.

Not thinking she threw open the door and ran to Cat's room. She pounded on the door till Cat opened the door.

" Cat! Cat! Look!" She exclaimed.

Cat frowned and slammed the door in Elizabeth's face, but not before Beth stuck her foot in the door.

" Oww." Beth whispered.

" What do you want!" Cat snapped.

" The Bag, remember the game we used to play?" Beth asked.

" Yeah, so?" Cat said.

" The game works." Beth said.

Cat rolled her eyes and tried to shut the door again.

" Look! I can prove it!" Beth said.

Cat sighed, obviously Beth wasn't going to take no for an answer.

" Wish for something Cat!" Bath encouraged.

" Hmm? I wish for a roll of duck tape so I could tape your damn mouth shut!" Cat spat.

Beth not really paying attention reached inside and pulled out a large roll of brand new duck tape.

Cat looked at Beth in horror hen down at the bag. She grabbed it out of Beth's hands and looked inside, it was empty. Beth held up Duffy.

" I wished for him and he came."

" Yeah, and while you're here I want to talk to you."

Beth stepped inside and Cat had her sit down on the couch.

" Beth, we've been through so much as best friends and now we have completely destroyed our friendship over this incident that happened last year. I don't want to stay mad but tell me, why on earth would you go behind my back and do something like that." Cat asked.

Beth bit her lip.

" To tell you the truth I really liked Mark, and well he kind of pressured me into it using my own feelings against me and I gave in and I told you I was going out because I couldn't handle telling you that he used you to get to me." Beth said.

" It's called peer pressure, Beth. I still can't believe you didn't tell me but if you really kept it from me to save our friendship then I guess I can forgive you." Cat said reluctantly.

Beth stood up and gave her a hug.

" I'm so sorry, thank you." Beth said.

" Just don't do it again." Cat gave a small laugh.

" BFF?" Beth asked.

" BFF." Cat agreed.

" Um, I have something to tell you." Beth said.

"What, is it Charles did he hurt you?" Cat demanded,

" No, no. We kinda have a thing now though. Beth said.

" A thing? As in a relationship?" Cat asked. She was honestly a bit disgusted.

" Yeah I guess you could call it that."

Cat smiled. Beth had boyfriends but she sounded dead serious about O'Hara.

" Congratulations." Cat said finally.

" Really! You're happy for me?" Beth squealed.

Cat nodded; well she had to support Beth.

" Oh thanks you don't know how much I've wanted to get your opinion!" Beth said.

She looked like a little girl who had finally gotten her pony she had wanted forever.

" Okay so I'll talk to you later?" Beth asked

" Fine by me." Cat said.

Beth smiled again and looked at Cat.

" See ya later alligator." She remembered that they used to say that to each other all the time.

" After while Crocodile." Cat laughed.

Things were finally back to normal.

* * *

Okay yeah so here's chapter eleven!


	13. Cool

Hey! I know, long time no read? Okay I have five days until school starts so I'm just getting in another chapter.

* * *

Ch 12

Cat looked at herself in the full-length mirror. Was that really her The Last time she had looked this pretty was when she had preformed in Swan Lake, with much persuasion from her parents. Cat had quit ballet in hopes of becoming a scientist, but yeah, where in the world was she going to get a degree in microbiology now?

Cat was wearing the fanciest gown she had, because tonight Cornwallis had decided to hold a ball. She had sat for twelve hours under a maid as she had make up applied and her hair curled, combed, piled up then pinned. But in her view it was worth it.

She sighed and walked out of the room and into the hallway where she could already hear the guests.

" Ahem, Miss Okano?" A voice said behind her.

She turned to see the somewhat familiar face of Captain Bordon.

" Oh Hi, I mean hello- good day- whatever you people say!" she said frustrated with herself.

Bordon gave a small smile and offered is arm.

" I'm guessing you don't have an escort." He said.

" Yes." She said.

" Well I guess I could be it, I'm not going with anyone." He said.

" Thanks." She said taking his arm.

" Your welcome." He said.

She felt awkward under his gaze and turned her head slightly.

" You look lovely." He said nervously.

" Uh, you look nice too." She smiled.

He did indeed look nice, His dress uniform looking sharp.

" Pardon Me Miss Okano, but exactly- I really don't know if this is appropriate or if I am able to ask this." He said.

" Is this about the kiss?" she read his thoughts.

He nodded and she sighed.

" Captain, I needed something to get him off my case. Well he has kinda been annoying me so, I used a little something called reverse psychology." She smirked.

" Of course." He said quickly.

" Why? Did you think we had a thing?" She asked defensively.

" No, no I just was wondering." He said.

She shook her head, why did everyone here have to be so darn polite.

" Look, if you wanted to know all you had to do was ask. Besides, the most I would do to you would probably be breaking your nose." She smiled.

" Your s-" He started.

Cat turned back to him furiously. She had enough of people telling her she was an absolute lunatic or labling her as crazy.

" What! Strange? Awkward? Abnormal? Because I know I'm all those things and I don't need another stupid Cowboy such as yourself to tell me again!" She snapped.

Bordon was up against the wall as she charged up to him, as any enraged man would.

" I was going to say you were ' so much like my fiancée,'" He said.

Cat's face fell.

" Oh well, why isn't she with you?" Cat asked backing up from him.

" She died last year, small pox," he said quietly.

" Oh. Sorry, I told you I'm awkward." She said.

" But you're just like her, spirited, she never let anyone challenge her." He said.

Cat smiled, that was probably going to be the nicest thing anyone was ever going to say to her.

" Captain, um would you like to get to the ball? We're still only half way down the hall." Cat said.

" I should like that." He smiled offering his arm once again.

" Cool." Cat said.

" Cool? Miss Okano?" He asked.

" It's Cat, or if you prefer Catherine. Cool? It means you're alright." She said.

" And It's James,"

" Alright James so let's get going." Cat said.

" Cool." He agreed.

* * *


	14. Cat fight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that would be of any interest to you unless you are of course a ballet freak like me. That includes the Patriot and the awesome Colonel Tavington. (Sigh) I wish.

* * *

AN: Well, I know I've been saying this forever but I started school on Wednesday or 8/31. And to those of you who should, be reading these authors notes that mean little or no writing, for a while. I hate to stop writing, as it is one of my passions, but the Government thinks I need to study physics and Algebra. I don't mind school in fact I like to learn but now that it is disrupting my writing I'm really annoyed.

* * *

Ch 13

Elizabeth was standing out in the gardens with O'Hara happily conversing with his fellow officers, who admired her personality and charm. O'Hara smiled at her, she looked so beautiful in the soft glow of the light emitted from the mansion. They politely exited from the group of gentlemen when she turned to him.

" Is there somewhere more private we can go?" She asked.

He looked at her slightly shocked with her forwardness.

" Of course," He led her back inside to his room.

He shut the door and locked it.

" Charles, these past few weeks have been, just amazing, and I was wondering well, do you think- we might be taking this seriously?" She asked unsure how to word her question. Normally only the men would ever hint at a courtship.

" If you mean Courtship, I was considering that, but since you've mentioned it, will you permit me to do so?" He asked.

" Yes," She said happily.

" Elizabeth, we should be getting back, General Cornwallis will be expecting me." He said offering her his arm.

She looked at him and leaned toward him, pressing her lips softly against his. He was tense for one minute then gently returned it before they walked out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile Cat and Bordon were standing outside when Colonel Tavington approached them.

" Well, Bordon it seems you have a new companion," He said.

" Well, if you needed one, there are decent women who I'm sure wouldn't mind being _your so called 'companion'._" Cat snapped.

" How dare you." He hissed reaching for his pistol.

Bordon found himself reaching for his as well, and then he realized what he was doing when Tavington glared at him.

" So Bordon your on her side?" Tavington said bitterly.

Cat looked at him for a reply.

" No sir, forgive me," He said.

Cat was really pissed off at Tavington for silencing James, the poo guy couldn't even talk.

" You little-" She growled as she tackled him. People turned around as they heard her shouting insults as she punched the colonel who pulled her hair trying to get her off of him.

James was to shock to do anything, besides he would rather not mess with either of them right now.

" You pathetic little bastard of a sorry excuse of a soldier!" She cried sending another punch to his nose. Tavington grabbed part of her sleeve and tore the lace off try to get up.People around them gasped at her language. Elizabeth saw the commotion and with O'Hara raced over to the scene.

"CATHERINE!" She shrieked pushing through the crowed and grabbing cat's waist and yanking her off Tavington with James' help.

O'Hara and Wilkins were trying to restrain Tavington who had a bloody nose and lip. Cat had a cut to her fore head, her hair was messed up and had half of her sleeve gone.

" WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?" Cornwallis demanded storming through the crowd.

He looked at Cat then at Tavington.

" Explain!" He snapped.

Then suddenly a loud explosion sounded the across the river and the supply ship exploded into flames and debris flew everywhere. Everyone gasped and stared on in shock.

" Uh Oh." Cat said.

* * *

Well someone's in trouble. Please review this chapter! 


	15. Punishment and Reward

Here if your anxious to find out what punishment Cat and Tavington face here it is.

* * *

Ch 14

The Lord general was humiliated and furious for having to wear a horse blanket and for Tavington and Cat's spat out in front of all the influential Loyalists in South Carolina. Luckily they wouldn't have to face his wrath that night but the next day he called them to his quarters.

Cat and Tavington stood next to each other, as Cornwallis looked at both of them in a deathly silence.

" Well, Last night was the worst night in my entire life!" He finally said.

" You two helped to make it, not only embarrassing but you've just demoted yourselves further in society. Colonel Tavington, you for one should know that no matter what happens you never strike a woman!" He snapped.

Tavington opened his mouth to say something but thought against it.

" And Miss Okano? What were you thinking attacking an officer, I could have you hung for that!" Cornwallis said.

" He insulted my escort and has been insulting me for three weeks!" She said.

" That still doesn't give you the right." He said.

" Now I think you both have some apologizing to do before I issue your punishment." He said.

They both mumbled their apologies and then listened for their consequences.

" Miss Okano, I'm sentencing you one months time as a secretary for the Green Dragoons and Colonel Tavington you will work from the fort with Miss Okano while Captain Bordon and Wilkins take command." He said.

" My Lord!" Cat exclaimed horrified.

" Yes Miss Okano?" He asked.

" I c-can't work for him he's dangerous!" She stuttered.

" Oh that reminds me you will be watched by several guards while you work to ensure you fulfill your duties, you start today you are excused." Cornwallis said.

* * *

They walked out of the office and Cat found leather bound log, ink, several quills, parchment, and a haversack to carry it in. And next to it was a newly made dress or rather riding habit in dragoon colors.

" No way." She said. A note attached mentioned that this was her uniform and that she would accompany the Colonel to the dragoons who were drilling later that morning.

_' This is to be your uniform you will wear it when you ride your horse, Andromeda to the Dragoon's drills this afternoon," _

" God! I HATE THIS PLACE." Cat exclaimed.

She had her maid help her into the dress and she was about to walk out when the young woman called her back.

" Your hat miss!" She said.

She pulled out a black felt hat with red ribbon going around the brim and green ribbon, next to the black frilly feathers.

" Whoa! That's my hat?" Cat asked.

She had always been a hat fancier and big fancy hats especially attracted her.

" Yes, here," The maid took the long red ribbons and tied them at the back of her neck underneath the curls in her hair.

" How do I look?" Cat asked the maid.

" Like a lady." The maid smiled.

" I'm sorry, I really haven't introduced myself, I'm Cat."

" Lydia." The maid smiled.

" Oh I better get going, Bye Lydia." Cat said hurrying out her black- laced- up boots clacking on the hard wood floor.

* * *

She had her Haversack and was walking when she bumped into Colonel Tavington.

" Would you- Oh it's you." He said condescendingly.

" Yes it's me." She frowned.

This time he took notice of what she was wearing and was speechless. It really looked nice on her it showed off her slender figure.

" What? Ran out of things to say?" She asked.

" No." He answered shortly.

She thought he looked handsome but she wasn't about to say that to his face, or out loud for that matter.

" Were late for the drills." He said. He didn't even bother to wait for her before he took a stride out of the room.

" Hey wait a minute would you, it says I get a horse." She said hurrying to catch up with him.

" Does it say which one?" He asked, being somewhat nice.

" Andromeda." She said.

" Oh, yes that would be the Lord General's wife's mare." Tavington said.

" Well, where do I go?" Cat asked impatiently.

" To the stables." He answered returning to his normal tone.

" Fine then." She lifted the longer side of her gown and walked proudly out of the room.

Tavington frowned and followed her down the hall outside.

* * *

" So what do I call you?" she asked on the way to the stables.

" You will address me as Colonel Tavington or as Colonel." He said.

" Wow I'm sure that's not the name your mother gave you, _Colonel._" She said with an air of disgust. " I can't believe I'm stuck with you."

" Miss Okano, need I remind you that you are the one who attacked me?" He asked.

" After you humiliated James in front of everyone!" She snapped.

"Oh so you're on a first name basis with him now?" Tavington sneered.

" He's a smart man but he can barely express himself because you're always shutting him up!" she snapped.

" Miss Okano do you know why he must be shut up? If I became close to him as a friend, I wouldn't be able to work, should he or any other of the dragoons die I need to be able to forget it." He said right in her face. He was literally three inches from her.

She could hear her heart beating in her chest as she focused on his piercing blue eyes, burning into her lavender ones. She could hardly breathe they were so close he had calmed down a little bit but he wasn't backing away.

" I'm sorry," She said finally.

He pulled back and continued to lead her to the stables.

They turned and met with one of the stable boys.

" This lady needs a horse, she's been given orders to ride Andromeda." Tavington said.

The stable boy nodded and led Cat to a well kept stable that had been hardly used and there she saw the most beautiful chestnut mare. She had a small star pattern on her fore head and walked up to Cat.

" This is the mare miss." He said.

Cat let the horse sniff her before stroking her face.

" She's beautiful." Cat breathed.

He saddled up the horse for her and finally she got on. Cat didn't particularly like riding side-saddled. She had taken a horse back riding camp when she was in seventh grade.

" Well you look ready." Tavington said.

" Let's go." Cat agreed.

* * *

Hey! I just wanted to know, I could have this be a Bordon romance fic or a Tavington romance fic, I could also havemore Beth and O'Hara scenes, take your pick but please review and tel me what you want to see in this story.


	16. The New Dragoon

Can't stop writing!

* * *

Ch 15 

Cat and Tavington rode down to the fields where James was currently training the new recruits.

" Captain!" Tavington called out to James as they drew near.

" Good Day sir, Cathe- Miss Okano," He correcting himself.

" Good Day Captain." She smiled.

" I was not aware that you had decided to join the Dragoons." He said with an amused look.

" This is my punishment for last night's, 'Activities'." She said.

" I see." He said.

" She is going to be my secretary and will help me to record all information of our raids and duties, It seems to be going well, Miss Okano, please proceed," Tavington said.

James looked surprised as she took out her logbook and began to record the information on her lap as best she could.

" That's not what I meant, Carry on I must speak to Captain Wilkins." Tavington sighed.

" Oh. He, he, I knew that." She gave a weak smile before placing the book hastily in her bag again.

James shook his head.

" I did not think you to be the sort to sit down and write." He said.

" Well, I don't exactly have a choice, you shouldn't let him treat you like that James, you have opinions too." She said.

" Catherine, it's not a matter of whether I want to, it's my duty as a soldier to obey my orders and not to commit insubordination." He replied looking back at the dragoons.

" You're a human being, you should have rights." She said.

" You're starting to sound like those Colonials again." He said.

" Maybe there is something we could all learn from this war besides, power and fighting." She said.

" Would you like to talk more on this, later?" He asked.

" I should like that very much James," She smiled.

" How does tomorrow evening sound?" He asked.

" I'll be there." She said.

"Come to the third room on the second floor." He said.

She nodded when Tavington called her over.

" Miss Okano, I would like to introduce you to Captain Wilkins he will be giving you the status on the dragoons.' He said.

" Where are you going?" She asked confused.

" To my new office." He said with a smirk.

" Ahem, I think it's my new office too," She stated.

" Oh really, I'm in charge right now ergo, I say you stay out here until I send for you." He said. He started to ride off back to the fort.

" No you don't," She muttered putting Andromeda into a canter and then into a gallop.

She caught up with him and stopped him.

" I heard what Cornwallis said! That office is half mine!" She snapped.

" Oh no not again." Bordon groaned.

He hurried up to them before someone caused another fight, and got hurt or worse killed.

" Wait! Sir!" He cried riding up to them.

Tavington and Cat both turned to look at him.

" May I speak to Miss Okano?" He asked.

Tavington nodded and as soon as she had he back turned rode off.

" Hey!" Cat yelled.

" Forget about him Catherine." James said gently.

He always said her name with such elegance and respect it sounded wonderful from his lips. In fact that was all Cat could see right now she force herself to look into his deep brown eyes before she said anything.

" Look, don't get on his bad side right now, if you wanted to I could have you work for instead." He offered.

" I can't really I would love to but, Cornwallis said I had to work with him," She frowned.

" Alright then, just get along I would hate to see him take his anger out on you, he's not one to keep his temper." James said.

They were still very close to each other; she could swear she felt his heart beat under his uniform.

" I guess I'll see you later." She said.

" Good Bye." She said reluctantly.

" Good bye for now." He said.

He leaned in quickly and kissed her cheek.

' Damn it you've done it now James!' he thought.

But much to his surprise Cat kissed him gently then turned Andromeda towards the fort and rode off.

* * *

Ooh Ahh! what's going to happen next if you review I'll tell you!


	17. Worries and Relationships

Hey to all you who have been reviewing my story, you guys rock!

* * *

Ch 16

Cat couldn't believe what she had just done. She kissed James, did she love him? She had a billion questions racing through her mind and right now she could care less about Tavington. She decided to just go to the office and put a big line down the middle declaring her half. She was scanning the landscape when she spotted two people having a picnic out in the garden.

' How sweet.' She thought thinking back to James and the feel of his lips against her's.

Then she heard that familiar giggle and saw a red uniform, and suddenly she realized who the happy couple was.

" Beth you idiot!" she hissed.

O'Hara was currently feeding grapes to Elizabeth as if she was some animal at the zoo; She ate one and giggled again before playfully tackling him on the grass.

" Eww." Was all Cat could say.

She turned away before riding Andromeda back to the stables and walking back inside. She had know idea where the darn office was so she decided just to go back to her room and finish her job later.

She picked out a gown to wear to for her date with James; it was green with purple flowers and lace like sleeves.

" It's perfect!" She sighed.

She felt up in the clouds, would he love her too? And if so where would it take her?

She fell back on her bed and fell into a strange dream.

* * *

_" Cat wake up! Why aren't you ready you promised to come to the wedding!" Elizabeth said._

_Cat looked up at her friend confused, She was in a blue dress and Elizabeth was wearing a beautiful wedding gown._

_" What's going on?" Cat asked._

_" The wedding, come on!" Beth said dragging her down the hill to the riverside._

_The wedding had already begun and the groom stood waiting for his bride._

_Cat stopped for a moment and then realized that the figure looked familiar._

_" Elizabeth are you ready?" He asked turning around._

_" Ja-James?" Cat asked shocked._

_" Oh hello Catherine." He said darkly._

_" What's going on?" She demanded._

_" Our wedding of course!" Elizabeth said as James held her hand and slipped his other arm around her waist._

_" Your wedding?" Cat asked._

_" Well it certainly isn't yours, you had yours three months ago!" James frowned._

_" What do you mean I'm-" But she was cut off before she could finish._

_" Married to me." A familiar voice said._

_Cat whipped around to see O'Hara standing behind her._

_" What! No!" She exclaimed._

_" Of course, now don't get to excited you wouldn't want to harm the baby." Charles said putting a hand on her shoulder._

_" Let me go!" She screamed._

_" Catherine, darling." He said._

_" No!"

* * *

_

Cat woke up soaked in sweat. She whipped her head around looking for any evidence of the dream in her room before wrapping her arms around herself. She felt cold and alone, when James was near she felt safe and warm, Tavington could never give that to her.

Suddenly a sharp knock sounded at the door. Hesitantly she rose to open it and found herself face to face with Tavington.

" Well! Where were you!" He snapped.

" I was-" She started.

" It's been three hours! Bordon and I have been searching every where for you!" he hissed.

" Sorry." She said.

" You better damn well be sorry!" He snapped.

" Well I could do it now' she offered.

" No you'll come in after dinner, right now your James is worried sick" Tavington sneered.

" Fine! Where is he?" she asked impatiently.

" His room,"

Cat didn't wait to hear more she merely hurried to the location James had told her earlier at the drills, hoping that it was the right room. She knocked on the door and heard quick footsteps to the door.

James opened it and a look of relief and surprised crossed his face.

" Catherine, My God! We had no idea where you ran off to!" He sighed embracing her, unaware of his actions.

Cat simply threw her arms around his neck as if out of habit, and took a deep breath. As if remembering propriety he quickly let go of her and stepped back.

" Well, your safe that's all that matters to Me." he said his tongue slipping.

Cat caught it and corrected him.

" You?" She asked.

James bit his lip and turned around silently cursing himself.

" There's no hiding it, Catherine, I'm falling in love with you." He said.

* * *

Okay, I know that was an abrupt ending for the chapter,but I want to know what you think. 


	18. Of proposals and kisses

Hey I thought I would give Cat and James a break so this chapter will focus mainly on Beth and O'Hara.

* * *

Ch 17

Elizabeth had been escorted to her room by Charles and had gotten changed for dinner; they were to dine with General Cornwallis for the third time this week. The older gentleman was a kind fatherly figure to her and she rather enjoyed eating with him and his niece, Caroline. She was thirteen and on her way to becoming a lady in society, Beth thought her to be much like herself at that age.

Beth gave another look in the mirror before Charles came to get her. She was truly happy here with him at Middleton Place everything just felt so right; it was as if she was meant for the eighteenth century. Her blue and green gown really made her blue eyes sparkle even more they normally did. Charles always told her that her eyes reminded him of sapphires and of the stars in the night sky. She hadn't been prepared for a compliment and merely said the three words she felt. He had looked at her and smiled before wrapping his arms around her and whispering the same words in her ear.

Someone knocked sharply on the door and she hurried over and opened it, Charles stood there in his dress uniform with a bouquet of roses and a smile plastered on his slightly tanned face; they had been spending most of their days outside.

" Hello." She said.

" Hello, these are for you." He said handing her the roses.

She blushed and accepted them then gasped and pulled her hand away. She looked at the index finger and saw the small stain of blood and went to fix it.

" Oh I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed setting down the flowers and taking up her hand.

" Thank you Charles," She said as he wrapped it in his handkerchief.

He smiled up at her.

" I forgot to look for thorns." he confessed.

She shook her head and laughed.

" Why did you bring me flowers anyway?" She asked.

" Well, It's been about a month from the time I met you I wanted to celebrate." He said.

" You'd do that?" She asked softly.

" And I just wanted to say, I know it's going so fast, but I do love you, Elizabeth. And nothing would make me happier than if you became my wife." He said.

Beth was utterly shocked she had a feeling this was coming, but she didn't expect this to happen so soon.

" Charles I- I love you but marriage so soon?" She asked, nervously.

He smile began to falter and his confidence fell.

" Well if you're not ready I will wait." He said.

Elizabeth felt horrible for saying anything.

" That's not what I meant-" She tried.

But he merely handed her the flowers and mumbled to her.

" Here."

She took them, as he turned to leave the room.

" Wait, I'm sorry Charles." She said.

" I'll be waiting," Was his muffled reply as he slammed the door behind him.

Beth watched and set the flowers on the table before throwing herself on the bed and crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Cat was still in James room trying to sort things out.

" You want to have me as your girlfriend." She asked eagerly.

James wasn't to sure what the term meant but he nodded.

" OMG this is awesome!" She threw her arms around his neck again.

" Yes, I would like to court you." James said.

" Yes!" she squealed.

James hugged her again before giving her a breath-taking kiss.

Cat moaned slightly before giving him a kiss just as powerful.

They pulled away.

" Wow." Was all Cat could say.

* * *


	19. A chapter I can't think of naming

Okay I know that about half of you are rooting for a Tavington Pairing and the other half for a Bordon pairing, and a few people think that it's a Wilkins paring? When did I ever have Cat and Wilkins together? Okay to clear things up he was _introduced to her._ She's with Bordon! Or Tavington. So before I get any further with this story, I need you to take your pick and let me know whom it is you want Cat with. I don't want to make anyone upset but it seems people are getting confused and having different Ideas on where I should take this story.

* * *

Ch 18

Beth had been avoiding O'Hara or it seemed he was avoiding her. This had been going on for almost two weeks, and it was driving her insane. She felt horrible about turning him down for the moment but she wasn't ready to settle down. She would be tormented by the same dream of him realizing that he no longer loved her. She decided to go down to breakfast and saw the Lord General and he invited her to eat with him when Charles walked into the room.

" Good morning O'Hara, would you like some breakfast?" He asked Charles.

" No, I just remembered that I had some duties to attend to my Lord." He lied coolly.

Beth bit her lip and held back tears as best as she could. She could Charles's eyes bore into her head and suddenly she felt completely defenseless and she couldn't keep her wall of emotion up and she broke down in front Cornwallis. He was speechless and tried to comfort her.

" Miss Braden?" He asked concerned for her sudden burst of tears.

" I'm so sorry, don't hate me Charles." She sobbed.

Cornwallis looked up at O'Hara with a questioning look in his eyes.

O'Hara felt cornered, he hadn't meant to be so harsh on Beth, after all he had been crushed by her answer but he was being a jerk towards her this whole time.

" Elizabeth- I." Charles went to her side and lifted her face up.

" I still love you I'm just not ready for such a commitment yet." She said.

" I know I shouldn't have pressed you." He said looking at her.

Cornwallis had gotten up and left the couple to their privacy.

She wept incoherently for the next fifteen minutes as Charles, held her tightly rocking her back and forth gently as she calmed down.

" I'm sorry, I love you too," he finally said.

Beth clutched on to him as he kissed her forehead gently.

* * *


	20. Brides and Brother

Okay for those of you who have reviewed I have come to a decision. I will try and make this story as appealing to you as I can but I'm going with a Bordon romance. Sorry to those who hate that, however there may be a slight twist.

* * *

Ch 19

Cat was taking a walk with Tavington, they were going to try and get out of this arrangement once and for all. Cat was wearing her uniform as they had just come back from riding; she had circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and was catching a slight cold.

" I'm so tired of this!" She said her nose stuffy.

Tavington ignored her as they were let into the room by one of the valets.

Cornwallis was discussing something with O'Hara when he looked up slightly amused by the sight.

" My Lord." Tavington greeted.

"Colonel Tavington." He gave a short reply.

" Miss Okano? Are you alright?" O'Hara asked.

" Do I look alright? I haven't slept in days and I'm fairly sick right now," She said.

She let out a cough before continuing on.

" My Lord it's been two weeks!" She said.

" Yes, and your point is?" He replied.

" I want to stop, don't make me do this any longer." She said.

Cornwallis sighed.

" Well, I'm sure you've completed every duty that I have requested, very well, you may leave." He said.

Cat could barely contain he excitement.

" Thank you My Lord!" She squealed before she ran out of the room.

* * *

" I'm free! I'm free!" She cried.

" So what I'm four!" Beth said coming up behind her.

Cat turned around and beamed.

" I don't have to work for Tavington anymore!" She exclaimed.

" Yeah so." Elizabeth said.

" Well, I-" Cat started to retort before Beth held up her left hand with a beautiful ring on it.

" No way!" Cat gasped pulling her hand closer.

" Way! I'm getting married!" Beth squealed.

" OMG! Well I guess that means we have to go shopping!" Cat said.

" Cat, there isn't a mall anywhere near here, we have to make that dress ourselves." Beth said.

" That sucks- I know let's use the bag!" Cat exclaimed.

" Catherine you're a genius!" Beth said as the two rushed off in a hurry to Beth's room.

* * *

Cat threw open the door and shoved all the maids out.

" But Miss! What have we done?" One protested.

" Private conversation, please, we will call you back, sorry!" Cat said.

As soon as she had locked the door Beth raced over to the bed and pulled out the bag from under the bed.

" Here!" she said closing it.

She closed her eyes and opened the bag again and pulled out the most beautiful lace and shimmering silk gown.

" Wow, It's gorgeous!" Cat said.

" And it's all mine!" Beth said.

" Hey what about me!" Cat snapped.

" Well don't you have a gown?" Beth asked pulling the dress to her body to see the length.

" Well yeah but it looks like a rag next to yours!" Cat whined.

" Fine." Beth said tossing the bag to her.

Cat wished for a lilac and green gown.

" Ha! I've got mine!" She cried throwing open the bag.

She pulled out her gown and then showed Beth.

" What do you think?" She asked.

" It's lovely it'll match your eyes just like all your other gowns do." Beth said.

" Well I have to go try it on, see ya!" And with that Cat raced out of the room pass the maids who were still waiting outside.

But Cat didn't even bother to tell them to go back in, she needed to find James.

She took her dress to her room and set it gently on the bed before heading outside to find James.

She decided he must have been putting his hose back when she bumped into someone.

" Sorry." She said.

" My apologies." They muttered.

She recognized that voice.

" Thomas?" She asked.

The boy looked up at his sister.

" Cat?" he asked.

She was happy and yet furious at him.

" What the hell are you doing here!" She demanded.

But the eight year old merely hugged his sister.

" I'm so glad to see you." He sighed.

Cat gave in and hugged him back.

" Hey little guy easy I've already got a corset on." She laughed.

* * *

Hey I'm sorry that I can't reveiw anyone's stories right now, my computer won't work!


	21. Fighgt and flight

HEY! I'M BACK! I'm soo sorry to have to leave you guys hanging like that any way I have missed writing my parents wouldn't let me write anything on our back up computer so I had to stop for a while but now I'm back. And Yay! So is obsessed-1! Oh and I lost all of my data so I had to start from scratch.

* * *

Ch 20

Cat and Thomas walked down to the stables where Bordon was having his horse cared.

" Hey Cat look! That guy looks like a Christmas elf!" He laughed pointing at Tavington who was walking back up to the manor.

' Great minds think alike.' Cat smiled to her self.

" James!" Cat called from the top of the hill.

" Catherine!" He responded back with a wave.

" Cat who's that?" Tom asked.

" That's- well he's kinda my boyfriend." Cat said sheepishly.

" Eww." Thomas made a disgusted face sticking his tongue out.

Cat laughed as they slowly made their way down to James.

" Hello Catherine." He said smiling then he noticed Tom.

" Who's this?" He asked confused.

" James this is my brother Thomas." Cat said.

" When did he get here? I didn't even know you had a brother." He said a bit disappointed she had kept so much from him.

" Hi! I'm Tom, I'm guessing you're my sister's boyfriend, I think you look awesome!" Tom said taking the hint that the two were in an awkward moment.

" Um, thank you?' James said. He was a bit taken aback by these boys' blunt comments.

" Hey! Cat its Beth." Thomas said pointing to a figure running down the hill with a little girl practically flying behind her as she ran down to Cat.

" She- popped- up in – my room." Beth panted.

Krista Braden plopped down on the grass.

" Elizabeth that hurt." She complained. She was only six.

" Sorry sweet heart but I needed to talk to Cat." Beth said.

James looked down at Krista then at Beth.

" Hello Captain this is my sister Krista Braden." Beth said.

" It's very nice to meet you Miss Braden." He said.

Krista looked at him and just as a young girl would a handsome prince she developed a girlish crush.

" Eww slime ball!" Tom said realizing his classmate was now stuck here too.

" Retard!" Krista retorted.

" Moron!"

" Duck face!"

" Rot in a horse stall!"

" Eat my Shi-" Cat quickly covered her brother's mouth.

" Guys!" Beth scolded. James merely stood there his mouth gaping.

Never in his entire life had he expected children of that age to curse worse than sailors.

" Catherine?" He asked offering his arm.

" Hey where are you taking my sister!" Tom demanded. He had always taken after his father.

" I wish to converse with you're sibling with whom you will currently be residing with for causes which I do not wish to discuss with a child such as yourself, and Further more young master Okano, I have heard sailors who do not speak with such language to ladies of their acquaintance. _And_ I think your sister would much appreciate a break from the likes of you!" He said darkly.

By the end of his speech Thomas looked as though he was ready to cry and Krista was hiding in the folds of her sisters gown.

" Come Catherine." He said.

" Look James, I don't think now is the best of times." She said.

" Well neither do I! In fact you've hidden so much from me I wonder what types of tricks you have up your sleeve to further humiliate me! Popped up in my room? Are you practicing witch craft?" He asked.

" No, It's just I can't tell you!" She said.

" Oh so another secret? Is this part of your plan miss Braden? I wouldn't be surprise if General O'Hara thought twice about marrying you." James sneered.

" STOP IT! DAMNIT STOP! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF PULLING BETH INTO THIS!" Cat screamed at him.

" I WILL DO AS I PLEASE! AND I DON'T WANT TO SPEAK WITH YOU EVER AGAIN! I HOPE YOU'VE LEARNEDYO-" He was cut off when Cat slapped him soundly across the face.

" Shut up." She hissed darkly.

" MISS OKANO WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" a very enraged Tavington demanded.

" Colonel it's not what you thi-" Beth tried to intervene.

" Quiet." He snapped.

" You have just hit an officer of his Majesty's army! I could have you hung for this and maybe I will." He said.

" Hey Nobody Talks to my sister like that Punk!" Tom said.

" Excuse me? Young man how dare-" Tavington started.

Then suddenly as if rethinking he smiled.

" Young Man how old are you?" He asked.

" Eight." Tom answered proudly.

" Do you like to ride horses?" Tavington asked.

"Sir-"

" Silence Bordon. Would you like to join the Green Dragoons?" He asked a wicked smile playing on his face.

" No! He will not be joining you or the other merciless men out on your pathetic excuse for murder!" and with that Cat grabbed her brother's hand as she and Beth stormed back toward the manor.


	22. Live long and Prosper

Hey! I know you're out there and if you're hiding behind a rock I will find you! I've decided that I will start replying to reviews in my chapters. That is if I get any reviews.

Ch 22?

" All right now what do I get when I multiply 20 by 4?" Cat asked Thomas one rainy day.

" 80?" He asked unsure.

" Yes!" She exclaimed hugging him.

It had been at least two weeks since she and James had fought in front of the stables. Cat had turned towards the window to open it when she had spotted James walking down the front steps. She frowned and started to turn away but not be fore she noticed a woman standing at the bottom. She had blond hair and a green dress on. James hurried over to her and to Cat's dismay he kissed her.

Cat couldn't tear her eyes away and forced her self to watch as he gave her a rose and the woman kissed him back.

" Tom, go and see what Krista is up to." She chocked out.

" Why? I don't wan-" He started.

" Just go okay!" Cat snapped.

Tom didn't bother to sees what had upset his sister so much and quickly left the room.Cat turned back to the window and saw the two of them get on horses and ride off. But the woman was riding Andromeda!

Normally Cat would have cursed silently at them and forgotten about it but this was different, her chest felt tighter than normal in the corset. Her heart felt as though someone was crushing it. Then something wet hit her hand she looked down as another drop of it hit the windowsill. She was crying.

She wiped the tears away furiously but more just kept coming. How could he do this to her? It wasn't as though she lo-.

Her mind was stuck on that one word. Cat searched her mind for a thought or some sort of prayer that could help her through this.

" No. I can't do this, I won't." She told her self.

" Do what?" a familiar voice asked.

" Beth." Cat said tearfully.

Beth ran over to her friend and threw her arms around her. Cat sobbed into her shoulder, as Beth stroked her hair.

" Shh, everything's going to be okay now calm down." Beth said.

" Why do I have to be the strong one I can't handle it anymore!" Cat said.

" You can do it, concrete Cat." Beth smiled encouragingly.

" Beth it's not like that, it's James and this girl. What does he think of me now?" Cat asked hopelessly.

" Cat why I'm surprised in you, when have you ever cared about what other's thought?" Beth asked.

" I guess since I've fallen in love." Cat said looking out of the window again.

" Cat you've changed." Beth said.

Cat ignored this comment and went to her desk and took out a piece of paper.

" I'll write him a note." Cat stated.

Then she started.

* * *

_Dear James, _

_Recent event s have made me want to, well wonder whether or not I should discuss the previous occurrences. Love is such a fragile state and yet when cared for can be the strongest bond on earth. Not that I would know anything about it. And I didn't until you came along and changed my world. But our fight by the stables changed all that, you've begun to move on and I'm still lost in time. Yes, I hid the truth from you; I am from the twenty- first century. I was transported here somehow. And until I've found my way back I am stuck here. I saw you today with someone else. Whoever she is, I hope she will take care of you. I have one question however; can she take care of herself? She seems like the ideal fragile flower I couldn't be for you._

_Live long and Prosper,_

_Cat

* * *

_

" What did you write?" Beth asked.

" Nothing important. Would you slip this under the door of the third room on the second floor?" Cat asked.

" Yeah sure." Beth said.

" Thanks." Cat gave Beth a quick hug and then she handed her the letter.

Beth gave her friend a sad smile.

" Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

" Yeah." Cat said.

" All right I'll check on you in two hours." Beth said leaving the room.

Cat turned back to the window, she sure hoped things would turn out for the better.

* * *

See the button at the bottom? If you click it all will be revealed!


	23. The End?

Ahem. Yes I promised to write reviews at the end of my chapter. However I have only gotten one so here goes another try **IS IT SO HARD TO REVIEW! (all right I'm calming down)

* * *

**

Ch 23

James and the woman laughed on the way to his room.

" Cora, this is great.' He chuckled.

She giggled as she twirled one of the bouncy golden ringlets around her finger.

James opened the door as she pushed him inside and against the wall.

He averted his eyes to the floor as something white caught his eye. He gently moved Cora to the side and knelt down to pick up the letter.

He opened it puzzled when his heart caught in his throat.

'Dear James-' 

He read on until he couldn't take it any more.

" James?" Cora asked.

" What?" He asked crumpling the note in his hands.

" Are you alright darling?" She asked.

He nodded and tossed the note into the fireplace.

" What was that?" She asked.

" Nothing for you to worry about my sweet." He said kissing her softly.

" The wedding should be simple nothing too fancy." James said.

" But you my lady will have the finest gown in all the world." James said carrying her bridal style.

" Not yet! Wait another week then you can carry me bridal style." She smiled.

" Yes I will wait." James agreed.

Another week passed and whispers of an upcoming wedding were circulating around Middleton Place. Beth was so happy, her wedding was in less than a month, but it was not her wedding people spoke of. The groom was known to be a Captain. But not much else was known.

Cat knew though she had a feeling the from the day the whispers started to the day she found her self standing outside of James's door.

She twirled a necklace in her fingers as the door opened.

" Catherine?" James asked.

She offered a sad smile in return.

" Oh well come in." He offered stiffly.

He closed the door behind her.

" I've come to a decision." Cat said softly.

James looked up at her expectantly.

" Yes?"

" I've decided that after Beth's wedding I'm leaving Middleton Place, if I can't get home I'll go to England, some where other than the colonies." Cat said.

James frowned.

" You know don't you?"

" Know what? That our spat in the stables as ridiculous? That I saw you in the Garden with that girl? That you went and broke my hea-" Cat knew she had said too much already.

" Catherine- I'm getting married." He said.

She looked up at him her amethyst eyes filled with unshed tears.

" I know that too." She said.

He looked at her puzzled.

" I came to say good bye," She walked up to him and opened his hand and placed the locket in it.

" Don't ever forget me, I shan't forget you." And with that she opened the door and walked out.

* * *

Two weeks later 

Things with Cora had gone down hill, they were constantly bickering and finally Cora had had it and she left.

_Flash back_

_" James darling? What are you doing?" Cora asked sweetly._

_James was sitting on a widow sill and sketching a picture of Cat. He had never shared his secret talent with any one. He couldn't get her off his mind lately. In the sketch Cat was holding a rose and looking out the window as if she was waiting for someone. Him._

_" James?" Cora asked again._

_She walked over to him and saw the picture. She snatched it out o his hands quickly._

_" Who's this? James?" She asked._

_" J- Just someone." He said._

_" A friend perhaps. Every time I turn a round your not paying attention. Don't you love me?" She demanded._

_" I- I do, Cora please!" He pleaded._

_" I can't take this any more, I'm so sorry James." And then she grabbed her bag and stormed out._

End of Flash Back

* * *

Since then James had been on his own he occasionally saw Cat and Beth discussing things for the wedding but he never got to talk to her. Then one day he had the luck of bumping into her, literally. 

" I'm so sorry." James apologized helping her up.

" Apology accepted." A familiar voice said.

" Catherine?" He asked.

" Oh hi, what's up?" She asked her tone falling.

" The ceiling?" he asked unsure by what she meant.

" No no, it means how are things going." She laughed.

" Oh, not very good I must confess." He said.

Cat was now very interested in what he had to say.

" Why?" she asked.

" Cora left." He said.

" Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Cat said her not really sorry at all.

" I have to go Beth will have a cow f I'm late." Cat said.

" Is it today? Her wedding?" James asked.

" Yes, I'm maid of honor." Cat said.

" Well give her my compliments. I'll be there later." James said.

" Okay, well see ya." And she hurried off down the hallway.

* * *

The ceremony was lovely and Beth looked like an angel in her wedding gown. 

Charles was smiling so broadly there was barely enough space on his face for it. Cat spotted James in the audience but he looked preoccupied and off somewhere else. After the ceremony the party was indoors.

Beth ran over to Cat.

" OMG! This is so awesome!" She exclaimed.

" Yeah, it's great." Cat said.

" Cat what's wrong?" Beth asked.

" I talked to James today, Cora left him. I hope it wasn't my fault." Cat said.

" Don't worry about it to much Cat. En joy yourself maybe you'll meet someone new tonight." Beth said.

" Maybe." The suddenly Charles came over to them.

" May I borrow her for a minute?" He asked.

" Of course." Cat said.

He gave Beth his arm and led her away to the dance floor.

Cat sat alone until a shadow fell over her.

" May I have this dance?" Some one asked.

Cat looked up to see James.

" Oh, yes." She said.

They walked over to the dance floor when suddenly someone announced something. Cat then realized it was Beth.

" Our musicians have been practicing a song for the wedding, And in honor of my best friend Miss Catherine Okano, we will be playing our favorite song, The Blue Danube. Oh and I almost forgot, It's a waltz." Beth said.

Many of the guests looked around shocked. Such a dance was scandalous, but then the song floated across the room and Cat felt James place his hand on her waist.

And suddenly nothing mattered anymore, they were gliding along alone. The other guests finally gave in and began to follow the example.

Cat looked up at James and smiled.

" So do have any other plans Miss Time Turner?" He asked.

" Staying here." She smiled.

" I'll take that as a yes?" He asked.

He pulled her closer to him as they continued to dance, together, at last.

The End

* * *

(AN) 

So did you like the ending?

Norma Jean the Dancing Machine: Did that answer your question? Moonstone Cat got to watch the Patriot too.

Captnmara: I guess they'll live happily ever after!


End file.
